


Vous me remplissez

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:04:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1297525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jaeger is Sophomore in high school. His year is looking great, with his friend Armin and sister Mikasa, and new friends on the horizon. But then his world is turned upside down when he meets his French Teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Court et colère

**Author's Note:**

> Practice makes perfect right? So I hope to develop my skills through a cute little highschool au. Sorry for the immaturity of my writing. I am just beginning to develop a style. Constructive criticism is welcome. Thanks loves.

First day back. No longer a freshman. Hell yeah! We got our schedules online about a week ago. After an immediate comparison, I only have one class with Armin because he loaded up on AP’s, what a nerd. Mikasa however is in all of my classes except for French. In fact, I am freaking screwed with my French class. Not only is Jean Horseface Kirstein in my class, but I got stuck with the one teacher in the school who has a stick so far up their ass that it stinted his growth. Monsieur Levi. Yes, we are required to call him that. What a pretentious asshole. I haven’t even met him yet and I despise everything he stands for. Oh and for the cherry on top of the misery cake, it is my first period. What a way to start off the day, being yelled at by a short European dude in a foreign language. Whatever. I can do this! It is going to be a great year. Our football is team is projected to kick ass, with Reiner and Bertolt leading us to victory. Mikasa is finally getting off my back and letting me live a little. I plan on getting invited to all the upperclassman parties. Oh and I am totally getting a hot girlfriend this year. Nothing is going to ruin this.  
  
I cruise into school with 5 minutes to spare, I have to make a good first impression, right? Yet, with each step I take closer to the French classroom, the feeling of dread washes over me. I keep playing over the scenarios in which I could ruin this year. Each involved Mr. Levi single handedly ruining it. Maybe he fails me. Maybe he humiliates me or what if he cracks and tries to kill me? Okay that last one may be irrational but I have never really been a rational thinker.  
  
“Name please.”  
  
There he was the man of the hour. He was just as short as anticipated. He was surprisingly dressed up compared to other slumpy teachers at this school. He was wearing a black pinstripe suit and a pressed stark white button up. No tie, but his shirt was nonetheless buttoned all the way. It was nothing until I saw his eyes. They were mesmerizing, I couldn’t bring myself to break eye contact. It was like the longer I looked, the more lost I found myself in the maze of his soul. I was trapped.  
  
“Are you daft? Name please.”  
  
The way he pronounced his consonants sent shivers down my spine. I came to the embarrasing realization that I had been staring. And that he was smirking. Freaking smirking. What an asshat. But it was a freaking cute smirk. It sent me reeling. I could feel my face flush and I struggled to find my voice.  
  
“Jaeger.., uh Eren Jaeger”  
  
” Good, you know your name. I was beginning to worry, Mr. Jaeger. Trouver un siege s’il vous plait.” His accent was flawless and at the same time I had no idea what the hell he said. Uhh, trouver means find and then un siege means seat and then he definitely said please. Find a seat. Yes, let’s go with that. Naturally the only seat available, after a quick survey of the class, is next to Jean. This year is going to be great. Just a bump in the road.At least the seat was in the back of the room. I slid into my desk and gave Jean a quick glance. He was staring straight at me. God, he just reeks of annoying.  
  
“Eren. Still making a damn fool of yourself I see.” Jean said with a sickening amount of pleasure.  
  
“Jean, how did you get in here? Who let you out of the stable?” Horse jokes never get old. Especially because they bother him so much. I have an entire arsenal of horrible horse jokes to use at any time. Jean grabbed his chin and grimaced.  
  
“Les étudiants parleront en français et seulement en français. Comprenez-vous? Si vous avez une question, vous levez la main et attendre d'être appelé. Ne pas manger, pas de gomme, pas de portables. Si vous suivez toutes ces règles, vous exceller. Si vous choisissez de ne pas, bonne chance parce que je ne suis pas un ennemi que vous voulez avoir.” Levi spat this at the class as though he had rehearsed it many times through. I understood about 50% of it. Something about speaking French, no eating, no gum, no cellphones and him being an enemy of everyone on the entire planet. Just a loose translation.He began to write on the board, in cursive, his penmanship was ridiculous. Who practically writes in calligraphy? Monsieur Levi does. At least it was in English this time.  
  
~Write 3 paragraphs on what you did this summer~  
  
Great busy work, already. I shuffled through my backpack for a notebook and a pencil and began to write. “Ce que j'ai fait cet été a été,.,,.” And I blanked. What did I do this summer? I started working out, but that would sound really lame. Uh, I went to the beach but it was boring as hell and I got really sunburned. That’s it. I am going to just make it up. 3 paragraphs of absolute bullshit later and I waltz up to Mr. Levi’s desk (I cannot continue to say Monsieur, it actually makes me sick) and ever so politely hand him my paper.  
  
“C'est quoi? You expect me to be able to read this. From now on you either fix your handwriting or you will be expected to type up all your assignments. Compris?” Levi was stone cold serious. It took everything in my power not to punch him square in his little face.  
  
“Of course.” I grimaced as I saw satisfaction wash over him. If he wasn’t a teacher, he would be dead. Actually, he would probably kick my ass with a single finger. Never estimate someone by their size and frame. I learned that last year when Armin round house kicked a guy in the head because he called a someone a faggot. And don’t get me started on Mikasa. The rest of the class was uneventful. We went over some conjugations and got some review sheets oh and Jean boasted about his stupid summer and all the fun he had. When the bell rang, I shot for the door only to be called back.  
“Jaeger. Come here please.” I shuffled back into the classroom, feeling utterly defeated.  
  
“I liked your writing. It was amusing” He said with a faint smile. Again, I found myself swimming in his glassy eyes.  
  
“Uh, yeah.. Well I made it all up. I’m sorry. I didn’t have anything eventful to write about so I figured why not? Right?” I stopped myself as I saw him glance pensively up at the ceiling.  
  
“I was complimenting you. Don’t apologize. Putain idiote. Your French is a little rusty though. I would highly suggest you put in some effort. Compris?” Levi said.  
  
I wasn’t sure how to take this. Was it compassion, interest, or douchebaggery? Also I’m pretty sure he called me a fucking idiot in French.  
  
“Leave.” I guess this was my ever so polite dismissal. I think it went well, in retrospect. Maybe.

  



	2. Les Chevaux Sont Cons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of school continues. Lunch creates an interesting challenge, as Jean continues to be a great big bag of dicks.

“How has your morning been?” Mikasa looked chipper. I was happy to see a friendly face. Her smiles were always so genuine.  
“Not as disastrous as expected. I do have to sit next to Jean and Levi is a mysterious little prick, but it wasn’t that bad.” I nodded to myself, satisfied with not only my description of the morning but by the events.  
  
“Jean maybe a jerk sometimes, but he is really intelligent.” Armin pushed his head between Mikasa and I’s shoulders.  
  
“Woah, you just scared the living hell out of me, Armin! Give a guy a warning next time.” I gave his shoulder a firm nudge as he started laughing.  
  
“Sorry..,,. Anyway he is in like four of my classes this year so I figure I should give him a chance.” Armin looked confident in his descision. Fuck, the last thing I need is Jean hanging out with my best friend.  
  
“Oh Armin, don’t get ahead of yourself. He is a jerk. And I swear if he even dares to mess with you, I will slam his big fat head into-“  
  
“Eren. Armin can be friends with whoever he wants,” Mikasa interjected. God, why does she have to always be so level headed. I am just protective, I guess. People have always given him hell and I was not going to let anyone hurt him again. I managed a “sorry” and Armin smiled brightly.  
  
“I can handle myself, you know that.” He returned my shove from earlier. With that the minute bell rang, and Armin waved and headed down a separate hallway.  
  
“Sometimes you are more clingy than I am” Mikasa snickered.  
  
“Shut up,” I begrudgingly followed her to our Chemistry class.  
  
The chemistry teacher was Professor Hanji. They literally spoke for an hour straight without stopping. I have never seen someone so excited about a science. After chem, we have pre-calculus with Mrs. Petra. Math is actually the worst thing ever created but she seemed sweet enough.  
  
When lunch finally rolled around, I was reminded how awkward the first day is. No one knows where to sit and the lines are extremely long. Mikasa and I make sure to get to the lunch room quickly so we can scope out a table. Last year we had to sit on the floor outside the cafeteria, like losers. No way in hell that was happening again. I hurry to the table closest to the door. More and more people filtered in and out. Connie Springer and Sasha Braus saw us and joined our little corner, but I made sure to reserve the seat next to me for Armin.  
  
“Eren, could you get me a napkin please” Mikasa asked.  
  
“Yeah of course.” I stood up and headed for the napkins. I retrieved the napkins and having completed my quest, I turn around to see that Armin has joined the table. But to my absolute disgust, Jean has taken my seat. That asshole, who does he think he is? I clenched my fists and tried with all my power not to start a fight. Think it through Jaeger. Don’t be stupid.  
  
“Jean, I-,” I caught Mikasa’s eyes. She pointed to the seat next to her.  
  
“Eren, please sit next to me. Thank you for getting me the napkins.” I didn’t budge.  
  
“Sit.” This time I obliged. She can be damn scary when she wants to be. Armin looked at me apologetically and then returned to his previous conversation.  
  
“Jean do you really have a beach house?” Armin chirped.  
  
“Yeah, but it’s no big deal. Beach front. 4 bedrooms and a pool. You guys should defiantly come by for spring break.” Jean boasted. He is so arrogant, assuming that we want to go to his beach house. Typical.  
  
“You really mean it? That would be so cool” Armin was beaming with excitement. I bit my cheek. What is happening? We hate this guy. I hate this guy.  
  
“I would love to.” Oh great Mikasa is jumping on the Jean band-wagon. I could taste blood in my mouth. I need to work on dealing with my anger.  
  
“Eren, Voulez-vous venir?” Jean said smugly, assuming that I wouldn’t understand his French. Jokes on him, because I got every word.  
  
“No Jean. I already have way better plans,” I snapped. I could feel Mikasa and Armin staring at me with confused looks.  
  
“Unlike someone, I don’t feel the need to brag about them,” or even know what they are because I was currently lying my ass off.  
  
“Uh huh Jaeger. What are they?” Jean’s words were drenched in sarcasm. He really was just asking for me to kick him where the sun don’t shine.  
  
“Wouldn’t you like to know.” I smirked doing my best to not hint at the tall tale was I spinning.  
  
“Well, if your plans fall through, you are always welcome at my place. You two as well Connie and Sasha” This sprung a conversation centered on Mr. Fancy Pants Jean. I restrained from anymore snarky comments for the sake of not getting expelled for fighting the first week of school. No matter how much bullshit this kid spewed, I would keep my composure. He was not going to get under my skin.  
  
As lunch came to a close, I headed to my afternoon classes which consisted of AP World History and Physical Education. The only reason I dared to take AP World was to be with Armin, but right now I didn’t even want to sit with him. Of course I did, but I wasn’t happy about it. We sat front row, right in front of Mr. Hannes desk. Armin took diligent notes the entire period, eventhough we were just discussing the syllabus and the class outline. If this was any foreshadowing for the rest of the year, this class was a mistake. Regret swelled in the pit of my stomach.  
  
At least P.E. was going to be fun. I had Coach Smith, he was also the head football coach. He was very tall and well built. With broad shoulders and a warm grin, and his hair was slicked back perfectly. He is way too handsome to be a gym teacher. Some kids say that he used to be a J. Crew model and at this moment, I believed them. P.E. mainly consists of over competitive rec. games. I admit, I like to win. Also I am a horrible loser. But, I had been working out this summer so I was sure to kick ass this year.  
  
All in all, this year wasn’t playing out to my high expectations. Obstacles did present themselves, but nothing that I can’t handle. As I headed for Mikasa’s car, I felt confident. I have to stay positive. Optimism is key.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for exposition. (If I continue writing this, I will have to share some headcanons for clarification. )


End file.
